Lost Along the Way
by Homegrl aka Amanda
Summary: Rosalie Hale faked her death to get away from her past. She then meets Emmett Cullen and his tight-knit family, who welcomes her with open arms. But Rosalie still guards her heart and keeps everyone at bay. Will her past come back to find her? AH
1. Prologue

Alright fellow fanfictioneers. Now my favorite couple _is_ Alice and Jasper, and I have done some one-shots (which you should check out). But I thought I would write my first multi-chapter story about Rosalie/Emmett. I'm really excited (and nervous) about this.

This plot was inspired by _Dance Upon the Air_ by Nora Roberts.

_Also this story deals with issues of rape… just a warning_

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer or Nora Roberts. So I'm not making any money off this story.**

Summary: Rosalie Hale faked her death and started anew over a year ago. She's been traveling across the country from New York to escape her past. With her latest stop in Forks; she gets a job at a local car garage, makes new friends, and meets Emmett Cullen. Of course he has his heart set for her. But Rosalie is still pained by the last man she let in close. Will she open her heart again? Will she stop running and settle down? Will her haunting past come back to find her?

* * *

**Lost Along the Way**

_**Prologue**_

The lush scenery was whizzing by as Rosalie stared out of the train that was heading towards Richmond, Virginia. The sun was setting, a colorful hue painting the sky of oranges and reds. This was her fourth day on the road. Leaving the city of Baltimore with nothing but her backpack of necessities and designer purse that housed her new identity.

She took out the train ticket and checked the estimated arrival time. The train would arrive at the station in about an hour and half, according to her watch. Rosalie put the ticket back in her purse and looked out the window again to the setting sun, absentmindedly fiddling with her engagement ring. She didn't know why she kept it. This was the symbol of her past life. A life she didn't want to go back to. Maybe that's why she decided to keep it. Sort of a reminder of all the things she's accomplished in the past few months. And the hope for the future.

There were no slip ups or evidence of what she's done. When one starts a new life, everything had to be perfect. No paper trail. No room for cold feet. Very few would have actually gone through what she did. Most probably would have committed suicide instead. Yes, Rosalie thought about it, even considered it for a brief moment. But she was too stubborn and to proud to do such a cowardly act.

_But wouldn't one consider running away from your troubles and hiding for the rest of your life cowardly as well?_ Perhaps. But now was not the time to argue the morality of suicide. She made her decision and she had to think about the next steps.

Rosalie shifted her dark sunglasses that were hiding her recent bruise off her face. Even though the black eye was just a week old, it still had a yellowish purple tint to it. This was from her fiancé Royce. He once again accused her of infidelity, saying that one his friends saw her in the streets with some guy. She tried to tell him that she was with her best friend Vera all day, but he would not hear it and accused her of calling his friend a liar. That night ended with Rosalie crying herself to sleep after Royce dropped her home, something she has been doing since the start of the engagement.

Rosalie realized her vision was getting blurry and blinked away the unwanted tears.

The sky was completely dark now, with the occasional streetlight flying by. She turned to prop her feet on the seat to get more comfortable, using her jacket as a makeshift blanket and falling asleep a few moments later.

As the train pulled into the terminal, Rosalie woke along with other passengers and stretched. She gathered slung the backpack on, grabbed her purse, and exited the train. She made her way through the crowd and out of the station to hail down a cab. Settling in the backseat, she told the driver to take her to the nearest hotel.

The cabbie arrived at the Sheraton Hotel a couple of miles from the terminal. She paid the fare, grabbed her things and headed inside.

"Hi, welcome to the Sheraton Hotel. How may I help you this evening?" the concierge inquired with that cheery voice Rosalie found annoying.

She set the backpack down and put her purse on the counter. "Hi, I would like a room for a week, please?"

"No problem, ma'am." She typed on the computer and gave her the rates and available rooms. Rosalie gave her preference while getting her ID and money out of the purse.

Sarah, Rosalie read on the nametag, gave her the total. Rosalie handed over her driver's license and the cash- no paper trail.

"Ok, Miz Hale. Here is your keycard and your license… and would you just sign this receipt for me, please?" Taking her belongings and the pen, she scribbled her new signature on the piece of paper.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy your stay." Sarah smiled.

"Thanks… I will," returning the smile, Rosalie grabbed her things and headed towards her room.

Entering the room, Rosalie looked around the quaint room and the twin double beds with disdain. Before this, she has never stayed at such drab accommodation. So used to five star hotels and high society. She would have to put that behind her. That life died and lay at the bottom of the river.

Rosalie sat on the bed and flipped on the TV. Settling for a late-night sitcom, she took out her brush and brushed her shoulder-length brunette hair. The hair color was her doing. The cut, however, was her fiancé's. She couldn't wait until hair grows back to its rightful length, until then she would have to deal with it.

With a sigh, Rosalie got off the bed and changed into pajamas.

A yawn escaped her and she moved the stuff off the bed. Getting comfortable under the sheets, she turned the television and the light out, encompassing in the total darkness.

The sounds of cars on the road lulled Rosalie to a deep sleep that quickly turned into nightmares.

"_You can't run away from me, Maddy. You belong to me and only me." His voice taunted. "Come back now and I promise not to hurt you too bad. Because you know deep down that I will find you." _

The nightmares continued throughout the night. The dreams were always the same every night. Royce would find her, and then he and his friends would have their way with her as they've done in the past.

Rosalie woke, drenched in sweat and panting with her hand over her heart. And just like the other times, she started to cry, fear that she won't get away.

* * *

**So this is a fairly short chapter, after all it's just the prologue so to say. The next chapter will take place several months later. **

**What do you guys think? Like it, hate it? Please leave me a review, even constructive criticism. Should I continue or not? **

**Thanx for reading =) **


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to those who put this story on their alerts and favorites. Truly gave me the encouragement to continue =) _

**Disclaimer: I am neither Stephenie Meyer nor Nora Roberts; therefore I am not getting paid for this story. **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_8 months later…_

Royce King had everything any man could ever want. He had a coveted NYU degree in Finance. He was the rightful heir of Allegiance Investments, a very prosperous mutual funds company. He was rich and successful with a penthouse apartment on the Upper East Side and a personal driver named Tom. Royce was a pretty content man, but there was only one thing missing in his life.

A wife.

He almost had a wife. Madison Price. The only child of Paul Price, the president and CEO of Mercy Bank Financial Group, Madison was the love of his life and his ticket to getting what would be one of the biggest mergers of the decade.

Being two years older than her, Royce didn't see much of Madison in his school years, even though their families were in the same circle. It wasn't until a fundraising event he attended a few years back, where he met her. He was just a freshman in college and went to black and white affair for his father. Madison attended with her parents. He saw her and immediately knew he wanted her.

She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

She wore an off shoulder black dress that stopped at her knees. Her heels bringing her just about level to his six foot frame. The form fitting outfit accentuated her curves, but left everything to his imagination. He wanted nothing more than to peel it off her body. Her gorgeous blonde hair cascaded in waves down past her shoulders.

She could rival Victoria Secret models any day.

She was looking bored talking to some guy in a flashy suit. A slight pang of jealousy coursed through him, but he quickly squashed that feeling.

He made his way over. She was relieved when he came over and introduced himself, directing her to the drink table and away from the boring guy.

He would never forget that smile. It lit up her face whenever she smiled for him. But she would also smile for other guys, something he didn't like. That smile belonged to him, along with the rest of her.

After that evening it was a typical courtship. He escorted Maddy to her debutante ball then later prom. He was there when she graduated high school as was she when he graduated from the university.

Being a rich, beautiful couple, they were envied by everyone in their circle.

He proposed after only two years and was expecting a winter wedding.

But that was until the inevitable happened.

Royce was in a morning meeting when he received the call. Maddy had been missing for about a month and everyone was losing hope in finding her. She was last seen by her friend Vera Reynolds. He never did like the girl. He has told Maddy countless time to stay away from her and her carpenter husband. How would Maddy look associating with middle class people like them?

Maddy wasn't feeling well all day as accounted for by a few people including Vera. The police, of course, had their different theories on what may have happened.

He received the call that they found Maddy's black Lincoln in the river. They retrieved the car, but not the body. Some say she tried to escape, got caught in the current and drifted downstream. The police assumed a typical homicide where Madison was taken, killed elsewhere and dumped the car to make it look like an accident or suicide. Finding a broken gold necklace near the scene confirmed this theory.

Worthless cops. What did they get paid for? That's where the investigation ended. Case closed. Move on to the mob hit in Brooklyn.

Royce was preparing to leave his office for the night. Working another long day. He put all of his time and energy in his work since the funeral. His way of dealing with grief. When everything was in order, he headed down the elevator and out the building. He told his driver Tom to meet him at _A60_, a hotel bar in lower Manhattan. He was meeting his college buddy, one of his groomsmen, for drinks.

Josh Hamilton was waiting in one of the booths drinking a beer when Royce arrived. The place was crowded. People out to celebrate the start of the weekend. Royce joined his friend and ordered a beer as well.

"I'm glad you decided to come out tonight." Josh took a sip of his beer. "I was starting to worry."

Royce's beer arrived and he took a swig of it. "Yeah, well just been busy I guess."

"Bullshit. You make unnecessary work for yourself." He took another sip. "Look, man. I know you're still grieving and all, but it's time to move on. You need to go out more."

"I do go out." He grunted.

"You only go out to stay in the press and out of gossip columns, not for your own enjoyment." As always Josh was right. He did date, but only socially. He had no interest in other women or marrying anyone else. All he wanted was his Maddy back.

He finished his beer and ordered another one. "You're right. I just don't really care anymore."

"You have to get back out there, man." Josh said, finishing his beer. "Madison would have wanted that. Don't you think she would want you to be happy again?"

Royce just stared at his new bottle of beer, thinking. _Maddy would want me to move on, wouldn't she?_ "She would. So what have you been up to?" He added hoping to change the subject.

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "I've been good. Went to Kyle's housewarming thing last weekend. You should have been there. There place is really nice." Kyle Scott, another friend and would been groomsman, recently came back from his honeymoon with his new wife Brenda. Royce sighed deeply, he didn't want to think about how blissfully happy his friend was at the moment.

His thoughts were interrupted, "Speaking of which…Brenda was telling me about their trip to Vegas, like I was caring." Josh scoffed.

Royce looked at his friend. "What about their trip?"

"She was saying that when they were there enjoying their honeymoon, gambling and dining every night. One afternoon, Kyle was some casino- gambling away all his money and she went shopping- spending the rest of his money." He paused to take a drink. "She said that while she was out, she swore she saw a Madison look-a-like walking down the street."

Royce furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she kept going on and on about how this girl looked just like Madison and that she thought she saw a ghost. She chalked it up to being the Nevada heat getting to her. But swore on it, she did. The only difference was this girl's hair was longer and the clothes she wore. She asked me if Madison had a twin. I was like no, she doesn't have any siblings. The way I figure, she saw some tall blonde around Madison's age, and with the heat playing tricks with her mind, projected it to look like her. She even tried to follow the hallucination, but it disappeared around a corner." He snorted at the last part. "She was telling everyone. So I wanted to tell you first hand, before others came to you about it. The last thing you need is some stupid prick filling your head with false hope."

"Kyle's wife _is_ an airhead."

"She certainly does have an imagination." Josh said. "But enough of that. Wanna catch a Yankees game next weekend?"

Royce smiled at the prospect of going to a baseball game. He nodded in affirmation and drank his beer. He debated with his friend the rest of the evening, talking sports and who the Yankees will play in the World Series.

~*~

_Welcome to Forks_

Rosalie sighed as she drove past the sign across the Forks, Washington border line. _I guess this will be the next no name town I settle in, _she thought. Coming from California, she has been driving up the west coast for the past few days. Only stopping for food, gas, and sleep, she was heading for the Canadian border. She picked up a brochure for Vancouver, British Columbia at one of the rest areas and thought this would be the perfect place to settle for good. No more traveling, no more living out of motels and shelters, Rosalie was ready to settle down with a place of her own.

While she was thinking about that, she glanced at the gas gauge. _I could use a fill up…and food while I'm at it. _

_And a job too._ She could save up some money. Research real estate in Canada and see about getting a citizenship too.

Rosalie pulled her hair behind her ear. The brown in her naturally golden hair faded out. She would need to buy another box of dye…or maybe she could keep her natural color for awhile, perhaps go for a nice auburn. She loved her hair, her favorite feature about herself. She's been growing it out and it was currently at her mid-back. Thick and long, Rosalie always loved to wear it out. But Royce never liked the attention she received especially…with men. He was never a trusting bastard, so he made her cut it short.

She cried for days after that horrible haircut. Her parents didn't even try to talk him out of it or did they comfort her. All they said was that it was a good look for her.

The only person who sympathized with Rosalie was her dearest and very best friend, Vera Reynolds. Vera never liked Royce and she let it be known every chance she had.

"_Maddy, you can do so much better than that jerk." Vera once said. _

"_V…he's rich, handsome, and gives me everything that I could ever want or need." Rosalie replied. "He just got me this necklace the other day, just because." She fingered the gold chain around her neck. _

"_But honey, money isn't everything. Look at me and Cameron. We're comfortable yet blissfully happy. He worships the very ground I walk on and would give up his life for me."_

_Vera and Cameron have been married for a few months and lived in a townhouse in Queens. _

_Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but what do your parents think about him?"_

"_It was tough in the beginning. They didn't like him for the very reasons you don't--"_

"_I don't dislike him. Don't think that I don't. It's just not what I ever expected, what anyone expected."_

"_Well, life is never what one expects, no matter how much they plan. But seriously, Royce is bad news."_

"_I've been with him for two years now, Vera. I think I would have noticed any ill traits in him by now." Vera just looked at her best friend, rubbing her very pregnant belly. She just knew in her heart that Royce King was going to break her Maddy's heart or do something worse. _

_Rosalie looked at her friend's hand. She couldn't believe that Vera was expecting a baby so soon in their marriage. Marrying merely months after graduating high school. She hated to admit how jealous she was, because she was. All she wanted in life was a husband and a child. A little bundle of joy to care for and to shower with love and affection. To have her happily ever after, just like in those entire Disney princess movies she use to watch when she was a girl. She was almost there; so sure that Royce would propose soon. They would be married in a year and a child would come shortly afterwards._

_That was the plan. _

Rosalie was brought back to the present when she spotted a gas station a few feet away. She pulled in, parked next to a tank and turned off the engine. A man wearing a red and white Nationals baseball cap came to her side of the car. Rosalie rolled down the window.

"Afternoon, ma'am. What will it be today?" He greeted leaning against the car.

"Just a fill up… regular," Rosalie said.

"Coming right up." The attendant went to put the gas in the car. When he finished, Rosalie paid the man and started up the car.

She drove out of the lot, heading in no particular destination. She drove around the town to get a feel for the size. It was rather small, only a few miles around with only three stoplights in the whole vicinity.

She drove back in the direction of the gas station, with a motel just past it. She would have to check in at some point, but she wanted to sightsee some more before calling it a day.

Rosalie found a parking space off the main street in front of a small fellowship church.

Getting out of the car, she grabbed her jacket. Even though it was late summer, the weather felt more like early spring. She draped the purse over her shoulder and started walking to the main street.

There were cute little shops in this town. She passed a coffee shop which smelled of cinnamon buns, a hardware store, an independent bookstore showcasing a display of the latest mysteries collection, and a pizza shop.

Rosalie stopped at a window display of a boutique shop. The headless mannequin was sporting a purple belted shirtdress with matching strappy wedges and cute a gold satchel bag.

Rosalie looked longingly at the display and sighed with envy. She shouldn't be wasting her money. She needs to save all that she could and as much as she would love a new dress; jeans, sweats, and shorts have been the attire of choice since on the road.

"You should just buy the dress, you know you want it." A voice said.

Rosalie sighed, "I can't. I don't have the means for frivolous spending at the moment. Besides-" She stopped herself and turned, realizing the voice wasn't in her head.

Smiling to her left was a short, petite girl wearing a cute khaki pencil skirt with a plaid split-neck top and topped it off with a white denim jacket.

"You're allowed to buy something nice for yourself every once in a while." She said.

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest. "No, I already indulged most of my money when I bought my car a few months back. And the upkeep takes my extra cash."

Alice looked at the beautiful girl before her. She has never seen her before, Alice would have remembered that face…and the hair…and that figure. She could pass for a runway model. In fact that what she thought at first glance, but after her remark about money Alice knew otherwise. _Maybe, she's a student or a tourist? _Alice thought.

"I'm Alice, by the way. Alice Cullen." She extended her hand.

Rosalie shook Alice's hand and replied, "M-…umm, Rosalie…Rosalie Hale." She still had trouble remembering her new name at times.

"Rosalie. Wow, that's such a pretty name."

Rosalie nodded, "Yeah, I was named after my maternal grandmother." This was half true. Her grandmother was named Rosalie. Hale, on the other hand, was a name she seen in a car magazine and liked it.

"Oh." Alice said in awe. "So, where are you from?"

Rosalie furrowed her brow. "Umm…I was born and grew up in New York."

Alice's face lit up at the mention of her favorite city. "That's so cool. I always wanted to visit New York. All the lights and people, the nightlife. The fashion. My all time favorite show is _Sex and the City_. Carrie always had the greatest shoes. What are you doing on the west coast? Are you here for school?"

_This girl talks a mile a minute. _Rosalie thought. She chuckled, "I'm not here for school. I'm moving to Canada actually. That's where I'm headed."

Alice shifted her purse. "Why would you move from an amazing city like New York, to go to Canada?"

Rosalie was silent for a moment, trying to think of something to say. Out of all the people she's met over the past few months, no one ever really asked what she wanted or where she was headed. In her defense, relocating to Canada was a spur of the moment thing when she saw the brochure.

She was also considering how much she wanted to tell this complete stranger. She had to keep her past buried. Not risking others involvement and getting too close to people was not on the agenda.

"I just…wanted a new life." She shrugged and looked to the window display again.

Alice took a good look at the Rosalie. Trying to figure out the mysterious newcomer. She understood. Rosalie didn't want to tell her life story to a complete stranger. There was something about her though. She seemed like a girl who could have anything, but sensed that she gave it up for some good reason. _If she's making her way to Canada, she probably needs a place to stay for the night. _That gave Alice the idea of inviting her home.

"Rosalie. I'm actually on my way home from work. If you're not doing anything, you should come over and have dinner with me and my parents. We're having pot roast. My mom's special recipe." She smiled.

Rosalie turned at the invitation. She was surprised that this person would invite a complete stranger to her home. Alice didn't know her. She wanted to refuse, but Alice looked like the kind who doesn't accept rejection. _I can't pass up a free meal. _She thought. She'll just stay for dinner and then check in the hotel later that evening.

Rosalie agreed and Alice jumped up and down with excitement. "That's great; my house isn't too far, just a 15 minute walk." She said looping her arm through Rosalie's.

Rosalie couldn't help but laugh. This girl's exuberance was contagious. "The walk would be nice, but my car _is_ down the street." She pointed.

Alice stopped. "Oh, right. Well let's go then."

Rosalie led the way to her red BMW, providing a low whistle from Alice. "Wow. Nice car."

Rollin her eyes, Rosalie unlocked the doors and got in. "Thanks, it's a '98 E36 convertible with a 2.8L engine and brand new suspensions that I just recently installed."

Alice had a look of wonder on her face. "_You_ know how to fix cars?"

"I like to tinker with them. Always did. My family hated it though, especially my father. 'A girl shouldn't know more about cars than men,' he always said." Laughing, she continued. "Roy-"

She cut herself off. She couldn't believe it. About say something she shouldn't. She had to keep a distance from this girl soon or all of her secrets would be revealed.

Quickly Rosalie changed the subject. "So, where is your house again?"

It seemed to work, the rest of the time was spent on Alice directing her to their destination.

She drove in silence, mentally making a to-do list of what she needed to accomplish while staying in this little town of Forks.

* * *

**Well what did you think? This chapter was very difficult for me to write. Not so much with writer's block, but I didn't know which direction to take and who's POV to start with. I've never written in third person before, so if I'm screwing it up please tell me. Especially with the tenses. **

**If you check my profile, I have a link to this page I created where I will store all the pictures and info for my stories. Go check it out, I already have some character pics uploaded.**

**But you know what to do. Leave a review. Critiques…spelling or grammatical mistakes…whatever. Just let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews and for those who added this story to their alerts and favorites, and those invisible readers out there…greatly appreciated._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Dance Upon the Air. Not making any money.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

They arrived at Alice's house in no time. The house sat just on the skirt of the town. Rosalie liked the distance. She figured it was just far enough to be secluded from the activities of the town, but had easy enough access to walk anywhere when needed.

The house itself was charming. It had a two car garage at the end of a driveway and a deck sat on the side of the house with a gas grill. The bottom half of the home was solid brick with sidings on the second story. There were an array of flowers in many different shades in a little garden bed at the front. And there were evergreen bushes surrounding the house.

Rosalie just stood there in awe. "You have a beautiful home, Alice."

Alice got out of the car. "Thanks. The deck is relatively new, just built four years ago."

They walked towards the house and to the side entrance. Alice unlocked the door and let Rosalie walk in first.

She walked in to the open layout of the first floor. Overstuffed sofas filled the living area, with a brick fireplace showcased on the far wall. The warm chocolate walls were adorned with paintings. Above there was two low hanging ceiling fans. Rosalie walked further in and noticed a baby grand piano in the far corners near the formal dining room. Hardwood floors lay throughout with printed area rugs on top.

She headed towards the dining room, leaving Alice to shuffle through the mail.

The dining room was large. There was a dark mahogany table in the center of the room with six high back chairs surrounding. On one wall, a matching china cabinet stood. She gazed at the crystal punch bowl with the silver ladle, silverware that was possibly family heirlooms, glass goblets and matching dinner plates.

Sunlight was shining through the two big bay windows, brightening the deep red walls and reflecting off the crystal chandelier hanging above the table.

Rosalie ran her fingers over the tabletop, admiring the silver candlesticks and the place settings. Remembering all the dinner parties her mother hosted for her country club friends and the family dinners at Thanksgiving and Christmas with her aunts, uncles and cousin. She always enjoyed her family get togethers, spending time with extended family she rarely saw. The last time she saw any of them was at her cousin, Nathan's, graduation from Michigan State. Rosalie was close to him, both in age and friendship. Nathan and Vera were the only two people in the world she missed the most.

"If only they could know about my whereabouts_._" She barely whispered.

She didn't notice when Alice entered a few seconds later. "There you are. I wondered where you wandered off to."

Rosalie broke from her trance but continued to look at the beautiful centerpiece, glad for the interruption-- and thoughts of her past.

"I was just admiring everything."

Alice smiled and twirled her short dark hair. "Yeah, everything you see throughout the house is my mom's doing. This is kind of her thing. She's an interior designer. And she gets a_ lot_ of discounts and free stuff."

She gestured to the chandelier. "In all the homes she works in, she always adds some sort of glass or crystal fixture in her designs. The manufacturing company she goes through gave her that a few years back as a thank you for all the business she gives them."

"It's really beautiful. And your mom has great taste." Rosalie added.

"Come on. I'll show you my room before my parents get home." Rosalie nodded her head and followed Alice to the staircase.

Alice led the way upstairs and down a hallway, passing four doors on the way until they reached the last door on the right. They walked into a nice sized sage green room with a full length mirror. There was a white dresser and a matching vanity with a small stool in the room. A computer desk that held textbooks, papers, and a laptop was next to the closet doors.

"Nice color," Rosalie commented, noticing the matching spring green bedspread.

Alice put her bag on the bed. "Green is my favorite color…and not just because it's my eye color." She added. Rosalie followed suit and put her purse down and took off her jacket. Alice told her to just throw it on the bed as well.

She walked over to her closet to retrieve a sweatshirt and opened the sliding doors. Rosalie was in awe about the size of the closet and made her way over. It was about seven feet deep and filled to the brim with dresses, jeans, shirts, and Rosalie's favorite…shoes. The back wall was nothing but shoes. Evening shoes, casual sandals, strappy wedges, special occasion heels. Rosalie thought she died and went to heaven.

She went over and picked up a pair of peep-toe platforms. "You have a vast collection of shoes, Alice." Alice thanked her while putting on a navy blue sweatshirt. Rosalie wished she could buy a nice pair of strappy heels or even a pair of stilettos just to wear around town. But just like everything else, this luxury was given up and all she could get was the basic necessities in life. Sneakers, flip-flops, slip-ons.

Rosalie saw the many different dresses and started to browse through them, but stopped realizing that it was rude to go through someone's personal belongings. Especially someone she just met, who didn't know her.

Alice only smiled, noticing her hesitation and encouraged her to continue. "You can look through them, I don't mind. As a matter of fact, I would love your opinion since I made these."

Rosalie turned to Alice and gaped at her. "You _made_ these dresses? Like thread and needle made them? From scratch?" One dress she looked at was a strapless knee-length yellow sundress. It flared a bit at the waist, with a sown in fabric belt.

"Yep." Alice popped the 'p' as she said it. "It's kind of my thing. I love making my own clothes. I've been sewing and designing ever since I was thirteen. I started off small, making dresses for my Cabbage Patch dolls and Barbies, then moved up to normal sized clothing. I hope to either have my own line or open up my own boutique shop."

"Really?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, my friend, Bella, has been my guinea pig since forever. I use my mom too because she's only like two inches taller than me. The room across the hall is my sewing room. I have a mannequin dummy and everything."

"They're beautiful and so well done." Rosalie was feeling the material of a lavender dress. "Too bad, I'm much taller than you. I would totally borrow this… or your shoes." She joked.

"Maybe I could make something for you." Alice suggested. Both girls walked out of the closet and sat on the bed.

"Oh, I couldn't inconvenience you. Besides I don't plan on staying in town that long."

"No, trouble at all. It only takes me on average less than two weeks to make something. Besides I have to create a portfolio of all my work. And with your height and physique, you would be a great model to work with in my classes."

"Classes? You go to college?" Rosalie did a once over on Alice. _She looks like she's still in high school._ Alice was a little bit shorter than the average height, maybe five foot three. But it wasn't her height that had Rosalie thinking she was young. Alice just had a youngish features and a bubbly personality to go with it. Perhaps it was her huge green eyes or her short spiky hair or her oval face. Whatever it was, Rosalie mistook Alice for a sophomore in high school.

Alice chuckled. "I attend The Art Institute in Port Angeles, about half an hour from here, and I graduate in the spring."

"Oh."

"No worries. I get that all the time. I know I look fifteen. But I don't mind, as long as they keep asking for my ID at the movies." Rosalie and Alice burst into laughter at that. She didn't know what it was about Alice, but she liked her. She had a good feeling about her, something Rosalie didn't have about many people she's met over the past few months. She felt as if she could tell Alice all her secrets, all her nightmares. Somehow, Rosalie had the notion that Alice could make the nightmares go away.

Rosalie put that thought away when she heard a door open and close in the distance. "That would be my mom." Alice said. "Come down and I'll introduce you."

The two girls went downstairs to the kitchen where a woman with caramel colored hair was putting away groceries from reusable shopping bags.

"Hey mom! How was work today?" Alice sat at the granite top island counter.

Esme didn't look up from her task. "It was good. Met a new client who wants to turn his basement into an entertainment room or he so put it 'a man cave'." She put the some fruit in the refrigerator and turned to the girls. "Alice! You didn't tell me you were bringing a friend over."

"Well, I didn't plan on meeting anyone today. Mom, this is Rosalie Hale...Rosalie this is my mom, Esme Cullen." Alice gestured between the two.

Rosalie extended her hand to the pretty woman across the countertop. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." She smiled and Esme shook her hand in greeting.

"Likewise, Rosalie. That's such a pretty name. Are you and Alice in the same class?" She asked.

Rosalie shook her head. "No. We just sort of met on Main Street today." She finally sat down on the barstool next to Alice.

"She was looking at one of the dresses at Margie's Place. Rosalie is staying in the area for a bit, then heading up to Canada so I invited her over for dinner. Can she stay?"

Esme smiled at her daughter. She didn't expect anything less from her youngest. "Sure sweetie. It's not a problem. Do you like chicken parmesan, Rosalie?" She asked her guest.

Rosalie gasped at the choice of food. She nodded in agreement, excited about the home cooked meal.

"Great." Esme took a mixing bowl out of the cabinet and preheated the oven. "So, Rosalie…what part of Canada are you planning to go?" She whisked together the measured out the milk and eggs.

"Vancouver." Rosalie said.

"What's in Vancouver? Family? School?" Esme asked.

Rosalie bit her lips. "No-no. My family is— I don't have family in Canada, they're all on the east coast. And I'm not going there for school either." She nervously ran her hand through her ponytail. "Vancouver seems like a nice city. I'm going to get an apartment, a job, and a citizenship too."

Esme considered what Rosalie told her. _This girl is young._ She thought. _Barely older than Alice. Why would she move so far away from home, without a plan no less? _Esme continued to prepare the chicken. Alice was eating some grapes that she took out of the refrigerator. "How long are you staying in town for?" She popped a grape in her mouth.

Rosalie thought about that for a moment. She didn't know the answer herself. She needed to work out the details. She had to save up money for rent and in order to do that; she would have to find employment. She took a deep sigh and shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know. Awhile maybe."

The mother and daughter looked at each other, paused in what they were doing. Both had the same thoughts running through their heads about Rosalie. She didn't have a place to stay and both didn't want her wasting her money on a hotel room. Esme gave a secret smile causing Alice to beam in return, knowing what her mother wanted her to do and she had full permission to do it.

Alice would offer her a room just until she got back on her feet. Alice liked Rosalie since the moment she saw her gazing at that dress in the window. She seemed like a girl who knew what she wanted, but didn't know how to get it. Determined. But Alice thought she was also very alone. She kept avoiding answering why she was half way across the country from her home. Why she was so far from her family. _Maybe she's an orphan. _She considered. _No family left in the world. _Alice finally understood. She was just embarrassed to say that she was all alone. What she needed now was a friend.

They stayed in the kitchen while Esme cooked dinner and chatted about nothing in particular, just shooting the breeze. Rosalie couldn't contribute much to the conversation. She haven't watched much television or read many novels since her new life. She spent bought her car; she spent most of her time fixing it up. When she didn't work on the car, she was working at the various jobs she did. Over the months she really gained work experience. Never done it before, it was a big adjustment to working class life. Waitressing, she had her fair share of spilled drinks and overcooked dishes. She dealt with very incorrigible people when she worked at a hotel as a desk receptionist.

In fact, the only time she felt peace was when she was under the hood of her car.

Her baby.

Rosalie spent all she had to get that car and even more to have it running. It was the best money she's ever spent. Working under the hood, she temporarily forgot all her troubles. She felt like a different person.

The aroma of the chicken was getting Rosalie's mouth watering. Also made her realize she didn't eat since the night before. Driving all morning and spending the afternoon with Alice, she forgot to get food.

Esme took the dish out the oven and Alice got some plates and silverware out. She set up at the island and the front door opened and closed. The setting was set up. Rosalie just watched as the two put everything together.

"Mmm…something smells good." A man with dark blonde hair walked in and crossed over to kiss Esme on the cheek. "I'm starving."

"And you came just in time too." She waved towards Rosalie. "This is Alice's friend, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, this is my husband Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled. "Hello, Rosalie. Pleasure to meet you."

Rosalie returned the greeting, smiling awkwardly.

They all sat and ate dinner, again making light conversation. Carlisle asked Rosalie how she knew Alice and the such. She answered all she could without revealing too much. Just answering the basics about herself.

She thought the food was delicious. She was so used to eating fast food, tv dinners, or skipping meals altogether. Rosalie lost some weight because of her new diet. The new weight just making her curvier than she already was.

She ate the rest of her meal in silence, just listening to people around her engage in conversation. They were so unlike her family. At meals her parents rarely talked when they found time to eat together at all. With her mother always at some social gathering and her father staying late at the office.

Looking at Carlisle and Esme, she was reminded more of Vera and her husband, Cameron. They were very lovey dovey, always smiling and looking at each other like they had a secret no one else knew. Carlisle looked at Esme just like Cameron looked at Vera. Like their wives were the most important people in the world to them, that no one else mattered. _Royce never looked at me that way._ Rosalie finished the last of her meal and thanked Esme.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. The food was exquisite." She began to get up. "But I really should head out now, before I overstay my welcome."

Alice hopped off the stool as well walking over to the sink with Rosalie. "Hey, I was wondering. Since you have no place to go while you're here. I thought it would be nice that you stay here for a while. Just until you get together whatever you need to."

Rosalie was about to refuse, but Alice cut her off. "Don't tell me that you would be an inconvenience to us, because you won't be. We have a spare bedroom you could stay in and you could use my bathroom."

Rosalie looked from Alice, then to Esme who was whispering something to her husband.

"I don't know, Alice."

"Come on. You have nowhere to go and I won't let you spend any money on a rinky dink motel. Please!" Alice grabbed Rosalie elbows. "Please…If you stay with us, I can make you an outfit." She beamed.

Rosalie grinned at that. _One can't turn down free clothes._ And she really didn't want to spend what little she had. Besides, Rosalie figured that this girl wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. So she sighed deeply and nodded her head. "Yeah, whatever. You convinced me. I'll stay. But only for a little while." She emphasized.

Alice squealed and jumped turning to her parents. "She's staying…it is alright with you guys right?"

Chuckling Carlisle got up. "It's no problem…but next time I'd like at least twenty-four hours notice before you bring a new houseguest."

"And don't worry about a thing, Rosalie. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." Esme reassured her.

_These people are too good to be true. _Rosalie couldn't believe it. These people were the nicest that she has ever come across. They didn't know her at all and they were opening up their home for her. She could be a crazed serial killer. _Or they could be the crazy ones._ She thought. But her gut instinct didn't suggest that though. Like she thought earlier, there was something about Alice that drew her in.

"I guess you can show me my temporary room then." She said to Alice.

"Alright, let's get your things out you car." They both went outside. The sun was still in the sky in the evening hours. They reached the BMW and Rosalie opened the trunk to reveal two suitcases, a couple of pillows, and a blanket. Alice helped with the belongings and showed Rosalie the way to the spare room.

"So, your room is next to my parent's bathroom. It opens only through their bedroom so like I said before, I share my bathroom with you. Which is right across from you." She opened the bedroom door to a cozy beige colored room. There was only a full-sized made up bed and a dresser with a small TV with DVD combo. Alice put her load on the bed and went to her room to retrieve the jacket and purse Rosalie left. Once she returned, they went to check out the bathroom.

"So like my mom said, if you need anything at all just let someone know, ok."

"Thanks again…you really don't have to do this." Rosalie still overwhelmed by the kindness, walked back to the bedroom.

Alice followed and stood in the doorway. "Look. I can tell you are getting away from something." She shrugged. "I'm just doing what any other considerate person would do." Alice told her that she would be in the room next door- her sewing room- working on designs and left.

Rosalie unpacked what she had. In no time, she had all her clothes in their proper places and toiletries in the bathroom. She sat on the bed and took out the final contents of her suitcase.

Wrapped in an old pillowcase were three items. One of them was a tiny box that held her engagement ring. Another was a photograph of Vera, Cameron, and a two year old Henry that was taken the summer before her escape. And lastly another photograph, this time of Rosalie and her cousin Nathan in his cap and gown.

After looking over the photos, she placed all the items in the dresser drawer.

Rosalie made use of her time by taking a shower. Reflecting on her day. Not knowing that coming to the little town of Forks she would be welcomed literally with open arms.

She finished and got dressed for the evening and combed out her wet mangled hair.

There was a knock on the door and someone asking to come in. Alice. Rosalie called her to come in, the door opened. "I'm going to watch a movie and wondered if you'd like to join me." She asked.

Not quite tired yet, she agreed. They went downstairs into the basement. There was a large comfy sofa in front of a flat screen television with an entertainment system.

The time was passed watching a lighthearted comedy. By the time the movie ended Rosalie was starting to nod off. Her and Alice headed to bed and said their goodnights.

Snuggling in the plush mattress and heavy comforter, Rosalie fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She awoke the next morning refreshed and well rested, not remembering the nightmares that plagued her sleep the night before.

* * *

**So our dear Rosalie met Esme and Carlisle...buuut there is still someone missing. Can you guess who? Wonder where he is? Don't worry we will meet our favorite Cullen son soon enough. **

**And that Alice, such a good Samaritan, taking in a homeless Rosalie. **

**Tell me what you guys think. Reviews are like awesome mint chocolate chip ice cream :)**

**And check out my pics for the story…link on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Thanks to all who reviewed and who added this story to their alerts and favorites. =)_

A/N: Okay so I was consulting with my most trusted advisor and she recommended that I up the rating. Which I did. I hope this doesn't turn people away, the only reason I did it was because of the theme of the story. Since this story deals with rape and abuse and the like. And it gives me free range for more swearing and possible lemons in the future.

**Disclaimer: I'm not making money off this story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Rosalie was having a good morning. It was a beautiful Saturday and the summer air was perfect. Not too humid with a gentle breeze to compliment.

Esme made a breakfast of French toast, eggs, and sausages. Much to Rosalie's delight. Carlisle had to leave early due to a scheduled surgery. Rosalie learned that he was an osteopathic surgeon, specializing in knee and hip replacements. Esme left shortly after her husband. She went to Seattle to have a day out with a friend. Which left Rosalie and Alice alone. Soon Rosalie would be alone, because Alice had to work the afternoon shift at the diner in town.

After breakfast, both girls migrated to Alice's room. Alice had some homework she needed to get started and Rosalie didn't feel comfortable roaming the house.

Rosalie was standing near Alice's dresser, looking at different pictures she had on display. There was one of Alice and a girl about the same age. They both were wearing a cap and gown. High school graduation, she guessed. The girl in the picture was pretty with long brown hair and a heart shaped face. "Is this Bella?" She remembered Alice mentioning her friend the night before.

Alice made her way over to look at the picture. "Yeah, that's Bella." She smiled and picked up another picture, handing it to Rosalie. "She married right after graduation. Now she's expecting a baby. Isn't that exciting?"

Rosalie took the frame. It was a wedding picture of Bella in a traditional white dress, next to her a man with copper colored hair in a tux. "Cute couple."

"That's Edward. We have been in the same class since sixth grade. Then Bella moved here freshman year. And they've been an item since eleventh grade and he proposed at spring fling senior year. I always knew they would marry.

"And being in wedded bliss for two years, they are expecting their first child, due around New Years. I want to make some clothes for the little nudger, but they want the sex to be a surprise. Or allow the doctor to tell me because they don't trust I'll keep it a secret. What am I to do? Make two sets of everything, one in pink, the other blue?"

"How about a gender-neutral color? Like red or brown…or yellow?" Rosalie added.

"When have you ever seen a baby boy wear yellow?"

"Good point." She continued to look at the couple in the photo. They reminded her of Vera and Cameron.

"My best friend back home married right out of high school and got pregnant just as quickly. They have a boy. Henry's his name. He's _so_ cute," She cooed. "With his dimpled cheeks and big brown eyes and the cutest laugh."

"Aww. How old is he?"

"Four." Rosalie answered. Frowning at the thought of missing his last birthday in May. She set the picture frame down.

"That's such a precious age. I know you miss him, being so far away." Rosalie nodded not trusting her voice. "Hey, maybe when you get settled in Vancouver, your friend will fly out to visit."

"Maybe." She said with a small smile, but knew full well she would never see Vera or Henry. Not even a postcard could be sent. Or a phone call.

"How about you. Was there a guy you left behind? You look like a girl who breaks guys hearts left and right?"

"No, no one important." Rosalie said. "And despite my looks I don't go around using my vixen ways to seduce guys."

Alice dipped her head. "I didn't mean to offend or anything, you just look like a serious relationship type of girl that's all."

"Well, there was this one guy.,.. but we broke up awhile ago. Just- just too into different things." She wanted to take the focus off herself before Alice asked more prying questions. "How about you? Seeing anyone special?"

Alice shook her head. "Nope. Haven't met the right guy yet. I have a feeling I will soon though."

"You believe in true love and all that?"

"Of course." She pointed to the picture of Bella and Edward. "I mean Bella and Edward found it. Your friend found it. My parents. I'm sure your parents."

_She has a point._ Rosalie thought. She used to believe in prince charming and true love. She thought she found her Mr. Right in Royce. It was hard to believe something, especially when everyone around her was happy except her.

"I don't know if I'm totally convinced yet."

The silence after that statement consumed them. Alice wanted to know why exactly Rosalie didn't believe in true love. Maybe it was just the hopeless romantic in her, but she thought Rosalie was far too beautiful to be so unhappy and alone. She knew not pry now. She had to slowly peel off the layers that made up Rosalie Hale.

"When I'm finished up my work, do you mind coming to the diner with me? You can get a free lunch out of it. Maybe see the town, while I'm working."

Rosalie took her bottom lip in her mouth. The idea was better than staying in a stranger's house when no one was home. She could see if that dress was still for sale.

"You keep persuading me with these free meals, Alice." They both laughed. Alice went back to her computer and Rosalie went to her room.

~*~

Rosalie sat at one of the booths eating a BLT sandwich while Alice was going around taking orders. She looked around and took in retro décor. She thought the 50's theme suited the place well. There was a jukebox in one of the corners playing an Elvis tune. Nostalgic pictures of Frank Sinatra and Marilyn Monroe hung on the wall.

The place was pretty crowded. She expected as much. People didn't like to cook on the weekend. That's why when she did work in food establishments, she made sure she got the weekend and evening shifts. The tips were always the more generous then.

She caught a bit of the conversation between two men behind her.

"So, how's your boy dealing with the lost of employees?" The man sitting behind Rosalie asked.

"He's getting along. Been trying to hire someone to replace Brady and Collin." A deeper voice replied.

"My son has been a real help, I'm sure. He really looks up to Jacob and loves the work."

"Yeah he has, Harry." Deep voice agreed, sipping on a cup of coffee. "But Seth's still in high school. And with school starting up next week, he won't be able to put in as many hours."

The man- Harry- said. "With the summer ending and school just around the corner, it's hard to get a fulltime mechanic."

Rosalie strained to hear the rest of the conversation over the buzz of others conversing. All she need was more a place. This may be her one shot to work at an actual garage. She smirked at the thought of working. Her hair would be matted. Grease stains on her hands and clothes. Just imagine what her parents would think if they knew. Or worst Royce.

She liked that thought. She didn't care what they would think. This is something that was always an interest to her. _Just imagine all I could learn._

She smiled knowing that when opportunity knocks, you damn well better answer.

She turned around in her seat to look at the older gentlemen and cleared her throat. The one she assumed to be Harry turned, while the other with a cowboy hat looked up over his coffee.

Rosalie put on her best smile. "Hi. I'm sorry to eavesdrop on your conversation, but you mentioned a car garage in town. My car has been making funny noises lately and I need to get it looked at."

Harry smiled back at Rosalie. "Sure thing little lady." He pointed towards Deep Voice. "Billy here owns a car place just on the other side of town… called Black Automotives. If you go straight down Main and make a left at Elm. You go straight down, can't miss it on your right."

"Thank you." Rosalie grabbed her bag and stood up. She reached the counter where Alice was taking an order for an elderly couple. "Alice I'll be right back."

Alice looked up puzzled. "Where are you going?"

"Black Automotives. I hear they need a mechanic." She lifted her eyebrows and grinned.

"Oh." Alice shrugged. "Ok. I'll see you later then."

Slinging the bag on her back, she headed for her car, determination in her step.

~*~

She arrived at the shop in no time at all, pulling into the lot. There were several cars out with doors and hoods open. Rosalie looked over and saw someone working on a green Ford. She got out the car and walked over wondering if he was the owner.

She reached the car and tapped the mechanic's shoulder. She was pleasantly surprised to find a woman facing her. _A female mechanic._ She liked this place already.

She looked at the confused face before her. "Can I help you?"

Rosalie looked her over. She was wiping her hands on an old rag. She was about the same height as Rosalie. Wearing black jeans and a tattered wife beater shirt. Besides the smudges on her cheek, Rosalie thought she was quite pretty. She would say there was an exotic beauty to her. She was Native American with flawless copper toned skin and long black hair that was tied in a single braid. Her eyes were dark like coal and were looking back with a manner of boredom and arrogance.

Rosalie liked her instantly.

Rosalie smiled. "Yeah, I'm looking for the owner."

Leah sized up the blonde in front of her. _Now what business could she have with Jacob?_ She wondered. She placed her hands on her hips. "What do you want with him?"

Blondie crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight on one side. "I need to speak with him."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She headed for the garage. "Follow me." Leah wondered what this girl was doing here. She wasn't in for a routine oil change.

They entered the shop to find guys dancing to Run DMC, the music blaring through a tiny stereo.

Rosalie counted five. They ranged from early teens to twenties. Two of them had long hair; one was pulled back in a ponytail. All had the same copper skin.

Leah walked over and shut the music off. The guys stopped dancing and turned to their direction and saw the look of annoyance on her face.

"Shouldn't you guys be working, not fucking around? There's a lot full of cars that need fixing." She huffed.

One of the younger boys spoke up. He looked about fifteen, his hair spiky and standing on end. "Come on sis. We were just having a bit of fun."

"Seth, I don't want to hear it." She chided. "Now go get Jacob. Someone is looking for him." She pointed to Rosalie and all the guys looked at her for the first time.

"Oh man, Leah." He mumbled and ran off to the back. The others just stared. Subconsciously, fixing their hair and straightening their shirts. Rosalie chuckled at their dumbstruck faces. Leah just rolled her eyes again, muttering something about boys, and went back to work on the Ford.

One of the guys with the long hair walked to Rosalie and cleared his throat, extending his hand. "Why hello." He said smoothly. "I'm Embry Call. As in you can 'call' me anytime."

Rosalie looked at his hand but didn't take it. "Rosalie."

Embry smiled. "Beautiful name for a beautiful lady. Do you have a last name?"

"Not for you." She answered curtly.

"Ooh, ouch Embry. You just got burned."

Embry turned to someone who was walking towards them. "Shut it, Paul."

Paul put his arm on his friend's shoulder. "Don't mind him. He thinks he's the Quileute version of Casanova. I'm Paul. Paul Atkins."

"Hey."

Seth came back with- who Rosalie assumed to be- Jacob behind him. He was tall, really tall and kind of broad. His dark glossy hair was almost as long as hers pulled back in a low ponytail down his back.

He had a folder in his hand. He was looking through it before he looked up to Rosalie. "Can I help you?"

Squaring her shoulders, she walked over and extended her hand for him. "Hi, my name is Rosalie Hale."

He took her hand in his and shook. "Jacob Black. Are you having some trouble with your car?" He asked.

Rosalie took a deep breath and took a chance. "I'm new in town and when I was at the diner, I overheard two men talking about how you lost a couple of workers."

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "So why are you here?"

"I'm here to work."

Jacobs raised his eyebrows. "Work? What could you possible do, Blondie?" he scoffed.

Rosalie pressed her lips together. "I hear you need a mechanic. I'm here for a job."

Jacob wondered if his dad was babbling his lack of employees to everyone again. Ever since he took over the business from his father two of the workers quit because of the new management at the beginning of the summer. It put a tamper on business, especially during tourist season and some of the locals being home for summer break.

He looked Rosalie up and down. Even though she was just in a simple pair of jeans, wearing Converses, and a plain top, she looked like she didn't do manual labor. Maybe this was some kind of joke. She couldn't possibly be serious.

"You want to work here? As one of my mechanics."

Rosalie put one hand on her hip. "Look. I know I don't look like a typical grease monkey, but I know my way around a car."

Jacob snorted at that. "Yeah, right. It looks like the only tools you know how to work is a hairbrush and a credit card."

There was laughter around them. Rosalie's temper flared. "For your information I don't own any credit cards." She quipped. Smirking at the echo of 'oohs' behind her. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"Oh, I'm sorry you just spend your daddy's money, is that right. Look I don't know if this is some kind of joke, but it's not funny. Now if you need work done on your car one of my boys can help you out with it." He motioned to the guys behind her and turned to leave.

She couldn't let this opportunity slip away. All she wanted was the experience, something to do. Something to get her mind off the things in her life. She didn't even care if she got paid.

"How about a trial run." She yelled. Jacob stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"A trial run?"

"Yeah. A chance for me to prove myself. To show you that I am serious. You don't even have to pay me." She knew he would perk up at not paying her.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "What do you propose?"

"One week. You show me the ropes. No pay. If I can't handle it, then I'll leave you alone."

"And in the non-existent chance that you can?" He narrowed his eyes.

She smiled. "You hire me. Full-time. For the unforeseeable future."

Jacob heaved a sigh and ran his hand through his hair and just looked at Rosalie. He then looked around to his buddies that were looking on. Embry and Paul were both shaking their heads yes, while Quil, Seth, and Jared shrugged their shoulders with indifference.

The few moments of silence were killing Rosalie. She thought he would actually say no and didn't know if she could handle the rejection.

"You really don't own any credit cards?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Not one. Barely have a bank account."

"What kind of car you drive?"

"A fire red '98 BMW E36 convertible. And I put in new suspensions myself." She recited. "And you?"

"A 1990 Volkswagen Rabbit and a Harley Sprint that I rebuild."

"I guess the trial starts now, Blondie." He added. "Let me introduce you to the gang." He put the folder on a nearby hood.

"I'm sure you saw Leah Clearwater when you arrived." When she shook her head he continued. "That's her younger brother, Seth." The boy with the spiky hair waved.

"And that's Quil Ateara, Jared Bailey, Paul Atkins, and Embry Call." He went down the line.

They all waved and said hello.

"So, Blondie, do you know how to fix brakes on a Hyundai Sonata?" Jacob smirked down at her.

Rosalie laughed. "Point me the tools and the car and I'll show you."

~*~

Rosalie returned to the diner five hours later tired and in need of a shower, but has never felt better. Jacob put her hard at work. He had her starting small, oil changes and tire rotations. Pleasantly surprised at the knowledge she had. Even more so when he took a look at her car and saw much care she put into it.

She couldn't wait until Monday. She completely lost herself at that place. The guys were nice; well Embry was a little too nice and Leah not at all impressed. They were friendly and answered questions when she asked.

Rosalie entered the diner. The place was near empty with only a few squanderers. Her eyes scanned the place for Alice and found her sitting on a stool. Her face was resting on one hand and she was staring off into space.

She went over to her and tapped Alice on the shoulder. Alice jumped out of her daze and turned to Rosalie a smile plastered across her face. "Oh, hey. You startled me."

"You were zoning off there with a huge grin on your face. What have you so happy?" _Or happier?_ She wanted to say.

Alice's eyes widened. "Was I? There was a- uh. I..." She trailed off standing up. She took a good look at Rosalie and noticed the smudges and dirt on her face.

"What happened to you?"

"I got a job at Black Automotives. Well almost, I'm in a trial run now." She added.

"Wow. Working at Billy Black's old place. How is Jacob, haven't seen him in awhile."

"You know him?" Rosalie asked. Alice gave her a look that said 'please'.

"You haven't been in many small towns have you?" When she shook her head Alice continued. "Everyone knows everyone here. Black Automotives is a family business. Billy Black took it over from his father and recently gave it to Jacob. They live down in La Push bout twenty minutes from here towards the ocean.

"I've known Jacob since high school though. He's real good friends with Bella. Their father's are good friends, fishing trips every weekend."

Alice moved to the other side of the counter and took off her apron, hanging it up on the hook near the cash register. Rosalie stood waiting while Alice went back to say goodbye to everyone. She came back around and both girls headed out into the early evening.

"You want to get some ice cream after dinner?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Rosalie nodded. "I would like that."

They both smiled and got in the car. Rosalie spent the entire ride and most of the dinner talking about her happenings of that afternoon. Thinking that stopping in the little town of Forks wouldn't be such a waste after all.

* * *

**Quite a few things happened this chapter. We know that Bella and Edward are married and expecting a baby. Don't worry, we will meet them soon. We met some of the Quileutes. That Embry is such a player wannabe. There will be plenty of him and the rest of them in the future. I hope Rosalie survives the trial. **

**I did plan to introduce Emmett in the next chapter, but he keeps running away singing "nah nah you can't catch me". So it won't happen next chapter, but the following I promise once I catch him.**

**What has Alice looking so happy and glowing? Hmmm we shall see. **

**So I definitely have a schedule going. I will be posting a chapter every week, with surprise posting in between. But next weekend I won't be around so depending on the amount of reviews I get, I may update by Thursday. If not then Monday.**

**You know what to do review, review. **


	5. Chapter 4

_Since I received more reviews than before and that you guys checked out my new story, I figured I'd give you an update early._

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, neither is Dance Upon the Air.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

"You want to twist these wires and then seal them together."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, exactly. You're really getting the hang of this."

Rosalie was installing a brand new Kenwood KDC radio into an old station wagon. Sitting in the driver's seat with the console in her lap, she was being mentored by Jared who was sitting in the passenger's seat.

Rosalie's week was almost up and she was pretty confident that she had the job in the bag. She had no major mishaps. Making only minor mistakes here and there.

Jared gave her the last bit of instructions to the project and Rosalie finished the work. Done with the wire work, she put the console in place and tested the results.

A smug smile grazed her lips when music sounded through the stereo system.

Jared did a low whistle. "Not bad, Hale. Now this car is brought to the twenty-first century." He said tapping the dashboard. He picked up the old player off the floor. "I didn't know cars still had 8 Tracks in them. I wonder if the owner will let me have it. This would be a great addition to my collection"

Rosalie chuckled. For the past few days she has 'worked' at Black Automotives, and Rosalie has learned quite a bit about the guys there. Jared, for one, had a sweet soul who liked to collect nostalgic things—stamps, baseball cards, and the like. He figured that when he's old and gray his items would be worth a fortune and he could live off the earnings after retirement.

"He might." She said and looked at her piece of work. "But now he has to buy CD's."

"CDs? I said Twenty-first century. We have IPods and MP3s now."

"I still use CDs. I don't have an IPod."

Jared looked at her in mock horror. "You don't have an IPod?"

Rosalie shook her head. "No. You need a computer to get the songs."

"You don't own a computer, either? Where have you been, under a rock?" He scrambled out the car. "Hey Paul. Hale here doesn't own a computer _or_ an IPod."

Jared shouted across the shop so everyone in range heard. Rosalie groaned as she got out the car. She wouldn't have minded having an IPod, but she had no use for a computer. Maybe once she settled in Vancouver that could be a kind of housewarming gift to herself.

"What? You're joking. No way." Paul howled. "Even my eleven years old sister has an IPod."

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, I don't really see what's so funny about that. I just don't have a need for one." She shrugged.

"But everyone _needs_ an IPod." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Apparently not, since I don't have one and I'm functioning just fine." She scowled at him.

Paul walked over and passed Paul and Rosalie heading for the bathroom. "You, Blondie, are not normal." He told her on his way pass. When he exited the garage, Rosalie and Jared just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

They were on their way to lunch, then Leah came into the shop, fuming and muttering swears to herself. She usually had mornings off. _Humph, maybe she woke up on the wrong side of the cage this morning. _Rosalie thought bitterly. Leah and Rosalie has been butting heads ever since the day Rosalie started. Their obstinate personalities clashed at every turn. Leah would purposely give her the hard jobs just to watch her mess up, but to Leah's annoyance, Rosalie didn't; which only got Leah more upset.

Leah believed Rosalie didn't have what it took for hard manual labor and thought she was doing this just to get back at her daddy. She figured, Rosalie was running from someone, most likely the law. Why else would a girl from New York City just up and leave her high society life and move to a backwards town like Forks.

Leah went to her station and got her tools together, banging them around. Everyone looked at each other, trying to figure out who would go talk to her first.

"What got Leah's panties in a bunch?" Paul asked loudly when he entered the area. The other guys groaned, awaiting for the storm after the calm.

And it came. Leah whipped around to everyone staring at her and stomped over to them. "Don't start with me. I'm not in the mood."

"Obviously." He muttered under his breath.

Seth knowing his sister quickly interceded before she did something rash. "Leah, what's wrong? What happened?"

Leah looked at her brother, flaring her nostrils like a bull ready to charge. "You want to know what happened? This is what happened." She pulled a folded envelope out her sweatshirt and handed it to him.

Everyone crowded around Seth to try and read as he pulled a wedding invitation out:

_Mr. and Mrs. Caleb Young_

_Request the Honor of Your Presence_

_At the Marriage of Their Daughter_

_Emily Olivia_

_To_

_Samuel Jason Uley_

Seth read the read the rest of the invitation which indicated an early spring wedding happening next year. All the guys groaned which left Rosalie to wonder what the big deal was that this Emily girl was marrying that Samuel guy.

"Aww, sis. I'm so sorry." He went over to hug her.

Rosalie tapped Jared on the shoulder and whispered. "I don't understand. What's the big deal?"

"Sam Uley and Leah use to be an item. Real serious too. They were even engaged, until…" He trailed off.

Rosalie blinked and shook her head. "Until what?"

"Until that son of a bitch, cheated on me and left me for that whore." Leah bellowed. "Word to the wise, Blondie. _Never_ introduce your fiancé to you cousin." Leah stormed off, wanting to take out her frustrations on something hard and metal.

The guys all shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to move for fear it would set her off. Jared turned to Rosalie. "We don't really bring Sam up around her. Real nasty situation that was."

"Yeah, it was nasty. I heard she caught them, herself, at Sam's place." Paul informed. "Made a real show of it. She destroyed all of the things she gave him. She tore his place up."

He started laughing, Jared looking over to make sure Leah wasn't hearing them.

"It's not funny Paul. She was real upset. He broke her heart." Seth added to Rosalie. "They went out since high school. She was going to go to school out in the Midwest somewhere. Got a scholarship too, but Sam convinced her to stay in the area to be with him after he proposed." He shook his head.

"They were planning the wedding when our cousin Emily came to the rez. And I'm sure you can fill in the rest."

Rosalie had no clue that Leah entailed that kind of betrayal. Despite being a harpy, like all the guys described her, no one deserved to be cheated on like that, especially with family whom one is suppose to trust.

_I guess we have more in common than I thought._

Rosalie put up her. "What I don't understand is…the invitation said the wedding is next spring. Why were they sent out so soon?" She remembered that she sent out her invites no more than three months before the wedding date.

Paul and Seth looked at each other and shrugged.

"They did it just to spite me." They all jumped and turned to see Leah standing behind Paul, a baseball cap now on her head with her hair through the hole. She was walking pass, heading to the vending machine when she heard Rosalie's question.

"We never got a chance to send out invites or even save the dates. I guess they want everyone to know how serious they are." She narrowed her eyes and looked around. Rosalie was the only one who was looking directly at her.

"Well, why are you all just standing around? I'm sure there's work to be done." She snapped and all but Rosalie flinched and went to their stations.

There they stood just staring at each other. Rosalie could see the hurt in her eyes. The betrayal. Here she was, a girl who gave up her life for a guy just to be left high and dry. Rosalie almost wanted to tell Leah her story. To tell that she wasn't alone and knew what she was going through. Almost.

Instead she walked back to the station wagon, the key still in the ignition, and drove it outside so Quil could wash and vacuum it.

Jacob arrived to the shop about an hour later, not at all surprised everything was quiet. The tension in the air was thick like grease. He was surprised that Leah didn't take her frustrations out on the silver Chrysler headed for the junk yard.

He received it to. The invitation. He couldn't believe the nerve of them. Sending it out so soon and to Leah to less. Jacob wasn't like the others on the reservation. He didn't worship Sam or put him on a pedestal. Everyone else turned a blind eye on the situation with Sam, Leah, and Emily.

The only ones who still resented Sam and Emily where him, his father, and Harry Clearwater- Leah's dad.

Jacob went to his office, sat in his leather chair and turned on the aging desktop. Another commodity that would need replacing soon. He pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking of all the work that needed to be done on the place and all the money that would need to be put in it. He let out a heavy sigh and printed out some forms for Rosalie.

Her trial was almost up. She only had two days left, but Jacob made his decision. Even though budget was getting tight, he was going to hire her. She surprised him with her tenacity. Thinking she wouldn't last for more than a couple of days. And boy did she know her stuff. He asked Rosalie where she got all her knowledge from.

"_I've always been interested in cars ever since I saw the movie _Ronin_." She answered. He gave her a quvical look and she added. "Um, it stars Robert De Niro, Jean Reno, and Natascha McElhone."_

"_No, I know the movie. I'm just curious as to how you've come across it?" Jacob knew the movie alright. It had one of the best chase scenes he's seen to date._

"_Well, I was home sick with the flu this one time when I was thirteen. Bedridden with the just the television to keep me company. Well, the movie came on and I was instantly hooked. I didn't watch a lot of action flicks at that time, but that started my car movie obsession." She smiled, obviously reminiscing, Jacob thought. _

"_There was something about that one chase scene between Robert De Niro and Natascha McElhone. You know the one where they're driving through Paris. She knew how to handle that car. And I wanted a BMW at that point, no other car would do."_

_Jacob chuckled "I'm sure it helped that the female protagonist was a blonde."_

_Rosalie smirked, "It certainly didn't hurt. But after that I was hooked. I would get car magazines and read them front to cover. I didn't even do that with _Teen Vogue_ or _Seventeen_ magazine. I watched every car movie I could get my hands on. My cousin Nate saw my potential and would have me tinker on his car. It never gave him problems, I might add._

"_Of course, my parents didn't like it or my boyfriend at the time. Telling me that it was man's work and I shouldn't get my pretty hands so dirty." She rolled her eyes._

"_Hmm. That's good and all, but I have two questions." Jacob stated raising two fingers. "One. Why red?"_

"_Because cars in those movies were more often than not red."_

"_True... wow, Blondie. You surprise me." Jacob got up from the table they were having their lunch break at, preparing to leave, until Rosalie called out. _

"_Hey, what was number two?" _

_Jacob sat back down in the chair. "What do you think was in the silver box?" He grinned._

_They spent the rest of their time debating theories as to the contents of the mysterious silver box along with other favorite movies._

He knew he would hire her, right then and there. He just wanted her to sweat some and to really show her the ropes off the clock.

He glanced at the small stack of papers beside him, printed and ready to go.

Jacob got up out of his comfortable chair and went to get her. He found her with Embry. He was hitting on her again, the third time this week.

"Baby, your eyes are blue like the ocean…and I am lost at sea." Embry had a dead serious look on his face. Rosalie pressed her lips together and covered her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Ever since she started Embry would try to get with her, using lame pick up lines she's heard before but this was the worst.

When she got control of herself, she bit back. "Hmm, I guess you better start kicking and paddling."

"Oh come on, that's the best one." Embry griped.

"Shit. _That's_ the best you have? Don't even bother trying to come up with more." She usually had a problem with guys hitting on her, but she thought Embry was funny and generally good-natured. And he was young, a senior in high school. So she humored him.

"You know there's this policy about coworker seeing each other. I don't want any type of lawsuit or awkwardness when you guys call it quits." Jacob said, making his presence known.

"Don't worry about that boss. Nothing like that will happen. Cause we're destined for each other." Embry said putting his arms around Rosalie's waist. She peeled his arm off like it was a soiled garment.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, you two." Rosalie said dryly.

Embry and Jacob laughed. Jacob then got serious and asked, "Can I see you in my office?"

"Sure," Rosalie replied, furrowing her eyebrows. She followed him to his office. He told her to sit down and mimicked the action when she did. Jacob just sat there, shuffling through papers. She had no idea why he would call her into his office. She still had two days left. _Maybe he decided to let me go. _No, because he would have had a big show of it, doing it in front of everyone with Leah helping.

So that lead Rosalie to the next thought. _Maybe he's decided to keep me on._ I smile crept on her face, Jacob looked up to catch her.

"Well, damn. You don't have to look so smug."

She still had the grin on her face "I have just been waiting for this moment all week."

He sighed and handed the paperwork over to her. "Here. There's the basic forms. Taxes, background check and the like. We have underage workers, we have to make sure you don't dabble with the young boys." He snickered.

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't even have a traffic ticket to my name." She took a black pen out of a holder and started filling in her information.

"Since we close Sundays, I expect you here the other six days of the week. But you can rotate mornings and afternoons. We are also closed on all major holidays, so don't come in tomorrow for Labor's Day. If you need time off for anything, just let me know at least three days in advance." She nodded, understanding what he was saying. It was basic stuff anyway. Things she's heard a few times before. She didn't need the time off. She would work every day of the week if she could. Now she had to figure what she would do on Sundays. _And tomorrow._

She finished the basic info. sheet and handed it back, Jacob looked it over. "I need a cell phone number and an 'In Case of Emergency' contact." He handed it back, but Rosalie didn't take it.

"Oh, I don't have a cell…and since I'm staying at the Cullens I don't really have an emergency contact."

"Just put them down for now…and get a cell phone." He added. "You never know when an emergency strikes." He wasn't just talking about the job and Rosalie knew it. She took the paper and finished up the paperwork. She would have to get Alice's cell along with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's later.

Jacob's cell vibrated. He looked at the screen, saw that it was Paul and answered. "Yeah." He said into the reveiver. After a beat he spoke again. "Ok, I'll be right out."

"Come on." She followed him out the office. Paul was the one who drove the tow truck and about twenty minutes before Jacob came, he got a call for a tow service.

They walked outside to the warm afternoon sun just in time.

Paul pulled into the lot towing in a green Jeep Wrangler. There was mud splattered along the sides, the monstrous tires caked with it. She figured that whoever owned the jeep loved the outdoors and rough driving.

Paul hopped out of the tow truck and met Jacob half way. Rosalie couldn't hear what they were saying. Then Jacob turned to her and pointed to the vehicle.

"Well Blondie. Here's you first official job. A green Wrangler. I want you to diagnose and fix it. Think you can handle that?"

* * *

**Hmm…green Jeep Wrangler?!? Why does that sound so familiar?**

**So this chapter is a bit shorter than the last two, but I felt this was the best place to end. I originally planned to introduce Bella and Edward, but they will come in a couple chapters from now.**

**What did you guys think of Leah and the flashback between Rosalie and Jacob? Like it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts and theories on what's what.**

**You all know what to do. See you guys next week with a special guy making his grand appearance.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Thanks to those who reviewed, and to those who added this story to their alerts and favorites._

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out to you guys. I had a kind of writer's block. I didn't know how I wanted to execute Rosalie and Emmet's first interaction and what she would think of him. This is what I ended with. Now we'll know where he's been. I hope the wait was worth it. Also fanfiction is messing with my story breaks, I don't know what the deal is.

_And stay tuned for a special message at the end of this chapter. =)_

**Disclaimer: My name is neither Stephanie nor Nora, nope, just Amanda.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 5**_

With nothing but the pack on his back and music playing in his ear, Emmett Cullen was enjoying his morning hike. Doing a good ten mile trail up the mountain, the sun was high in the sky. He mentally kicked himself for leaving his camera at home, because there was a great view of the Olympic Mountains from where he stopped for lunch.

He spotted his forest green Jeep Wrangler in the distance, hitching up his backpack as he continued down. Usually, he would go for a good run or bike expedition up these trails; but he just wanted to have a nice leisurely walk up the trail with a packed lunch and his iPod. A good way for a guy like him to wind down after a week-long venture through the Grand Canyon.

He was enjoying the much needed time off from work. The vacation was not spent lying around his apartment. He just came back from a six day trip where he hiked, rafted down the Colorado River, and slept under the stars. The 80 plus mile trip of climbing through the best of the canyon was the best trip he'd ever taken. With the adrenaline of it still pumping through his veins, he thought an early morning hike up the Olympic Mountains would help appease.

He enjoyed the group he was with and the guide was very knowledgeable and energetic. They swam in the clear turquoise depths of the Little Colorado. They went alongside the river and up steep hillsides. Ventured to ancient Native American ruins- which Emmett noted he needed to tell Jacob about.

It was his first trip to Arizona and it was worth every penny he saved.

He reached his jeep, tossed his pack in the open back seat where other bags from his vacation still lay, and hopped in. He knew that he would need to put the top back on soon. The warm summer air would soon turn nippy.

The radio blasted as he turned the key, but the engine didn't kick over. He tried a few more times, but without success.

He swore loudly after his six failed attempt to start the car. "Great, now I'm stuck here." There were a scattering of few cars around but their owners were deep in the park, leaving Emmett alone with his problems.

He retrieved his pack and took out his cell phone. He called Paul Atkins from _Blacks _since he was the one who drove the tow truck. He just had work done on his jeep beginning of the summer. The last thing he need right now was to have a repair bill, especially after his amazing trip. He spoke with Paul for about a minute, telling him the problem and his location. Paul said he would be out there in no time at all, no more than thirty minutes.

"Fuck!" He cried out once he threw the phone on the passenger seat. He sat back in his seat.

"At least he's coming for me. Wouldn't want to take my baby anywhere else. Isn't that right, baby?" He said patting the dashboard.

Half an hour later, Paul arrived in the old black tow truck bearing the _Black Automotives_ logo. He hopped out of the truck and walked towards Emmett.

"Cullen," He greeted. "Having some trouble with your jeep there?" A sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Not at all. Just didn't feel like driving back after my hike," he countered.

Paul chuckled at his long time friend and took a look at the jeep. "What's the matter with her?"

Emmett shrugged, "She won't start. I tried like six times."

"Maybe, she's out of gas or the oil's low."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Not possible. I filled up the tank this morning and put oil in her before I left."

Paul looked at him. "Didn't you just get back from Arizona, or wherever you backpacked to this time? How much driving did you do?"

Emmet rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and calculated. "Uh, I only drove to Portland to catch my flight. So what's that… nine hours both ways?"

Paul nodded his head. "Yeah, it shouldn't be that. Well, I can try to jump the battery and see what happens." Paul went to get the battery charger and Emmett popped the hood.

Emmett's glimmer of hope diminished. Even though the battery was fully charged, the jeep still wouldn't start.

"That didn't work, definitely not the battery. Must be the connection." Paul clapped his hands together. "Let's get her back to town then so Jacob can have a look."

Emmett watched as Paul hooked up his jeep to the back of the truck. He really hoped it was nothing too serious.

Paul asked him about the trip and Emmet relayed his tale of rafting down the Colorado and of the ancient ruins he's seen. They talked as they drove back into town.

"Got any plans with the family this holiday weekend?" Paul asked.

"Not really. I haven't talked to my folks… or Alice yet. I should do that. I _did_ just get back yesterday. But I'll probably just hang around my place though, watch the Nationals game." He was strongly considering calling his mom. She would worry otherwise. Even though he was twice her size and rather independent, he still cowered when his mom berated him.

Paul nodded and drove on. They drove in silence until a thought occurred to Emmett.

"Hey, can you drop me at my place, I didn't unpack my car yet, and I should do that now in case you guys keep my car for several days."

"No problem, pal." Paul turned a corner and took a beeline path for the apartment. He lived off the main road in town. He loved the location. It was a good walking distance to his job- Forks Community Hospital- and close to the businesses, but far enough to enjoy the serenity.

Once Emmett unloaded all his belongings and took keys needed, Paul called out to him. Emmett looked through the open window. There was a smile on his face that Emmett knew meant something was up. "Make sure you stop by real soon. There's been some… changes from Jacob. Additions I should say. And I think you particularly might like it."

Emmett arched his eyebrows, intrigued. "What kind of changes?"

Paul gave him a wide impish grin and raised his hands. "Can't say, but you'll see."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the cryptic ass message, Atkins. See ya."

Paul waved goodbye and drove off, leaving Emmett to ponder whether he should go today or not. But he decided whatever it was could wait and was probably nothing special anyway.

* * *

Emmett went to the shop early Saturday afternoon to check on the progress. With Friday being a holiday and the place didn't open on Sundays, this was his only chance before he went back to work.

There was a variety of cars in the lot, some with prices written on the windshields and others that were in for repairs. He entered the door on the side of the building that leads to the sales office.

"Hello. Anyone here?" He rang the little bell on the counter couple of times and waited. Nothing.

He was whistling as he waited. He then realized it matched music coming from the back.

"Someone is here after all."

Since no one was coming, he decided to make his way through the hallway and out to the garage. When he entered, he was met with blaring music and several cars up on the lifts.

Walking further in, he looked around, trying to find Jacob, or Leah, or anyone at all. Emmett knew it would be pointless to try and yell over the music.

He walked around a Mazda and stopped dead in his tracks.

There was someone working under the hood of a blue Chevy. Their back was to him. From where he stood he could tell it was a woman working.

_That's not Leah however._

A smile slowly danced across his face at the sight of the ample ass waving at him.

He marveled at the sight before him. There were long legs encased in dark denim. A rag hung on her hip.

Emmett didn't realize he was walking towards her until he was a couple of feet away. From where he was, he saw blonde hair in one long braid. _Definitely, not Leah._

Black never hired outside the clan. But he liked the change. Equal opportunity employment, a marvelous thing. He'd have to thank Paul for the heads up.

He looked down and found the source of the music on the portable stereo sitting on a stool. He reached over and turned it off.

Rosalie straightened at the deafening silence. She turned to the intruder, clutching the wrench in her hand. Jacob said he'd be back by one and she didn't expect anyone else for another hour so. When the music cut off, her worst fear was racing through her mind.

But instead of Royce standing before her there was a taller, much broader man. She subconsciously tightened her hold on the wrench.

"What are you doing back here?" She asked in a harsh voice, trying not to let the fear show though.

Emmett raised his hands in surrender and backed up a step. "Hey… sorry to scare you." He pointed to the door. "I was at the front desk, but I heard the music. I knew that little bell wouldn't stand a chance over the Sheryl Crow. So I came out here to see if anyone was around." He eyed the wrench. "Are you going to put that down?"

Rosalie didn't realize she was still clutching the wrench with her life and loosened her grip. She didn't take her eyes off the stranger nonetheless. She tried to convince herself it was because of the lingering fear, but actually she just couldn't look away.

He had gorgeous sea green eyes. They looked vaguely familiar and seemed to be piercing into her soul. Her gaze travelled to the rest of his face. He had a prominent chin and some stubble. He was much more muscular than Royce, she noted. Those muscles looked to be as hard as marble and just as solid. His complexion showed that he was a man who loved spending time outdoors.

His backwards blue ball cap hid his hair, but she saw strands of dark hair. He was smiling at her too and Rosalie noticed the faint impression of the dimples on his cheek. And she couldn't help but stare. Henry had dimples and she hasn't met another male to have them either. She always thought dimples on a grown man were a bit of a turn off, but it worked for this guy. And boy did it work.

She came to the conclusion that this guy was too attractive for his own good…and hers too.

"Hey, I think I lost you there for a minute." He teased waving his hand in front of her.

Rosalie, embarrassed at being caught staring, composed herself before she made a bigger ass out of herself. "Sorry," she apologized. "You just reminded me of someone I… know." She finally set the wrench down on the stool.

She hated being caught off guard, and this guy definitely did that.

"Is there any particular reason why you came back here?"

"Yeah," he answered, liking the way her crossed arms flaunted her assets. "My jeep was brought in the other day, and I just came to see what the damage is."

Emmett flashed another killer smile. Rosalie had to will herself from looking at it. She looked at the personal stereo beside her and ran her hand down the long braid.

Clearing her throat, she thought of the cars that were brought in the past few days. "Jeep… the Wrangler, right?"

He nodded. He wanted to flip the braid off her shoulder.

"Follow me." She instructed.

_With pleasure. _

Emmett followed, walking slightly behind her, enjoying the way she walked. There was a sort of poise in her steps. He liked it.

"So, why are you here all by yourself on a beautiful day like this? Where's the rest of the gang?" He asked. But he really wanted to know why a gorgeous girl like her worked in a place like that.

"Jacob _was_ here, but had to take his dad to a doctor appointment. And I'm sure others will start sprinkling in soon." Rosalie was very aware of his stare. She could feel it like. Used to being ogled by guys, it usually annoyed her. But she didn't mind it so much from him, and that thought is what scared for more. The last guy she didn't mind that with was Royce.

And look what became of that.

They stopped when they reached the jeep outside. It was sitting next to a Hyundai for sale. Rosalie opened the door to pop the hood. "You need a new ignition coil. That's why your car won't start. The old one is fried." She said lifting the hood and setting it in place.

"I also noticed that your radiator is very muddy. That needs to be flushed. And you should really replace the timing belt soon." She spoke into the engine, not trusting herself looking at him.

"That doesn't sound too bad. How long and how much?" Even though she wouldn't look at him, Emmett couldn't take his eyes off of her. He watched her full mouth, wondering how soft it felt.

Rosalie told him the price and estimated two days for repairs, the parts wouldn't take long to get. "Other than that, your car runs rather well. You must take good care of it."

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I have too. As much driving I do in her."

"That explains the mud and dirt." She looked down at the dirty tires. She glanced at him. He was still staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing. You are just very beautiful. You obviously haven't been here long. I would have remembered seeing you around." He crossed his arms, causing the muscles to ripple against his t-shirt. "Where are you from and what brought you to Forks?"

What did bring her to Forks? Rosalie has been wondering that too for some time now.

"New York. And I'm just passing through." She said, not wanting to indulge more.

Those cute dimples showed again. "I thought your accent sounded familiar. You're a long way from home. I hope you're not hopping from one motel to the next."

She was actually until a week ago, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "I'm staying with a…friend…actually." She inched up her chin at him.

He raised a very dark eyebrow. "Mind telling me who this 'friend' is?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Not really."

She couldn't deny the attraction to this person and he was obviously a local. She was hoping that her playing hard to get routine would have him give up quickly. She was not fit for a relationship right now. And she wasn't going to be tempted neither. Even if the man before her had killer dimples and a gorgeous smile.

A car pulled up just then. Jacob Black got out of the car, seeing his friend he made his way over.

"Emmett," he called out. "How was the trip?" They both slapped hands and embraced quickly.

"It was good. Saw lots of cool sights, including this ancient Native ruin…"

He continued, not believing that these two guys were friends. She still was not use to small towns where everyone knew everyone else.

"I see you've met, Rosalie, my newest employee and your sister's roommate."

Her face paled. Sister? His sister, her roommate? "Alice is your sister?" She asked perplexed.

"Alice is the friend you're bunking with?"

"Why am I just finding out about you?" She tried to think back on conversations with the Cullens where something this vital might have been mentioned.

He shrugged. "I've been out of town." Then he turned to Jacob who was still standing there. "I just came to check on the progress of my jeep. And I see she's in very capable hands. Give me a call when she's finished."

"No problem."

Emmett turned and gave one last grin to Rosalie. "I guess I'll be seeing you around then. Rosie." He let her name roll off his tongue.

Saying a farewell to Jacob, Emmett left. Jacob went to his office to finish paperwork. Rosalie just stood next to the Wrangler. There was a strange fluttering in the pit of her stomach, but she squashed it and went inside.

* * *

"Alice!" Rosalie called as soon as she entered the emptying diner. She spotted Alice wiping down one of the tables, humming to herself and smiling. She didn't even notice Rosalie storming in. She called her name a few times, but she was tuned out. It wasn't until Rosalie was next to her, waving her hand in her face that she noticed.

"Oh, hey, Rosalie. I didn't see you there." Her green eyes were sparkling and a smile danced across her face.

Rosalie was interested about the smile and noted to ask of it later, but she was more interested about the man she met earlier. "You never told me you have a brother." She accused.

Alice's smile slid off her face. "Yes I did."

"No, you did not. I would have remembered that tiny bit of information." She put her hands on her hips and glared at the petite girl before her.

Amused that Rosalie was so adamant about this, she said. "There's no way, you have been in my home for a whole week and not know that I had a brother." She went back to wiping tables. "Haven't you noticed the picture of us on my dresser? Or the fact that I wouldn't _not_ tell you."

"You didn't tell me, that's the problem." But now that she thought about it. She does remember seeing a picture of Alice smiling with an unknown male. She just assumed it was an old boyfriend. And it didn't peak her interest enough to ask.

Alice paused and looked at her friend. "Why are you asking anyway? Did you meet him today? He's back in town?" Her excitement bubbling back.

Rosalie leaned against the table. "Yeah, I did. His jeep was towed in on Thursday and he just came in today to see how it was."

"He's been back since Thursday? And he didn't call mom? He's going to get an earful now."

"Where did he come from, anyway?" Rosalie asked. Emmett and Jacob's brief conversation mentioned something about ruins and hiking, but she didn't know specifics.

"Vacation. He went on some rafting trip down in the Grand Canyon. Something he's wanted to do since forever. He always takes crazy trips like that. Last year he went skydiving. Gave mom a heart attack. She always tells him to call her so she can have a peace of mind and know that he's alive, but he never does.

"And can you believe he tried to get me to go with him? I was like 'nuh-huh, you will never, ever, _ever_ see me jumping out of a plane'. No way. Also, he, Jacob and them likes to go cliff diving when the temperature permits." She said shaking her head.

"What's cliff diving?"

"Just what it sounds like. You take a bunch of guys, put them on a cliff, and watch them jump off into the ocean. Leah actually does it too. It does look like fun, somewhat, but I have a terrible fear of heights." She shuddered at the thought of being so high up.

Rosalie smiled and looked off to nowhere. "Sounds like he likes the thrill. He obviously stays in tip top shape to do all that he does."

Alice looked at her and saw the faint smile on her face. "Oh, my gosh. You're into my brother aren't you?" Rosalie tried to deny it, but Alice wouldn't listen. "That's why you were upset to know we are related. You like him, admit it."

"No!" She exclaimed and when Alice raised her eyebrow at her, thought it wise to defend herself. "It's…I- uh…he's kind of cute alright. That's all. That does not mean I'm into him. And you better not say anything to him either."

It was bad enough, what Emmett did to her when he thought she wasn't interested. Just imagine if he did know.

Alice mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key. "I won't say anything I promise."

But there was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

Royce hasn't been sleeping well for the past few days. Ever since he went out for drinks with Josh, he couldn't get what was said out of his head.

_Maddy's twin? A look-a-like? Walking around, across the country?_ No, that couldn't be. His Madison was one of a kind. Unique. No other woman matched her in beauty.

Sitting in his leather computer chair, he ran his hand through his shoulder-length dark hair. _What if she was still alive?_ He wondered. Out there in the world making him look like an idiot.

_What if she left me for another man? _Another bitter thought emerged._ Lying on her back, spreading her legs for him. Talking and laughing about what a fool she made out of me._ His blood began to boil as he fisted his hands until his knuckles turned white.

He had to make sure. He wouldn't be able to move on with his life or let this matter go until he did.

And there was only one way to be positive.

Vera Reynolds.

He didn't want to charm her with his presence. She was the last person he wanted to see. She detested him and his feelings were mutual. He always told Maddy to lose ties with her and her middle class husband and that child of theirs.

But if anyone would know anything at all about Maddy's strange disappearance, he hoped it would be her. She was after all, Maddy's best friend _and_ the last person to see her alive.

_But what would she know?_

He didn't want to think of the possibility of Vera aiding in the scheme, or worst talking Maddy into it.

Royce didn't even know where she lived. He had to ask Maddy's parents for the address, telling Catherine not to worry that he just wanted to pay a friendly visit. And this was a trip he had to make. This couldn't be done by phone. For one he knew she would most likely hang up on him. No, he had to talk to her face to face, to see her expressions; to watch her as she tried to lie to him.

He went to his car and gave Tom the address. The drive took only twenty minutes. They arrived in the nice, clean suburban neighborhood with the picket fences and manicured lawns. Children playing in the street and dutiful housewives were talking to each other over their petunias and rosebushes.

The car pulled up and parked across from the three storied detached home. Royce got out of the car, told Tom to wait, and walked across the street and up the steps. He rang the doorbell and waited.

A woman of average height with strawberry blonde hair answered the door. She narrowed her eyes when she recognized her visitor through the screen door. "King," she said with a hard edge in her voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Royce put on a false modesty. "Good afternoon, Vera. It's nice to see you too. May I come in?"

Vera crossed her arms and planted her feet. "No, you may not." She said. "I just put Henry down for a nap and I don't want _you_ in my home."

Royce pursed his lips together. He didn't have time to deal with her today. He just wanted to get the information he came for and be on his way. "Well, how about you come out?" He said snidely. "Surely nothing can happen with witnesses out here."

He gestured to the surroundings. Some of Vera's neighbors were already looking in their direction wondering who the unknown man with the fancy suit was.

Vera really didn't want him in her home, but she knew if he stayed where he was, talking to a screen door; the neighbors would be suspicious. They were nosy as it was and she didn't want to fuel the gossip fire.

_But why is he here? _She wondered. They haven't seen each other since the funeral much to her delight. And she knew he wasn't paying a visit to see how she was dealing with the loss.

Dejectedly she opened the screen door and allowed him to enter. "_Don'_t make yourself comfortable." She said to his back. "My husband will be back shortly and I want you gone before he gets back."

"Don't worry," He said touching a figurine on the mantel. "I don't want to be here just as much as you." He took a look around. Knick knacks were displayed everywhere in the quaint little area. Evidence of children was obvious. There was a playpen near one of the overstuffed couches and toys scattered everywhere. Royce wrinkled his nose in disgust, criticizing the upkeep.

"Then why are you here? I know you're not here on my well being." She stayed by the door, hands on her hips.

He turned to face her. "No, I'm not and I don't care about how you are. The only reason I put up with you at all was for Madison's sake. I always wondered what she saw in her friendship with you."

"Hm. What a coincidence, because I always wondered what she saw in her relationship with you." She reciprocated.

She crossed her arms and shifted her stance. "What do you want, Royce?"

"Information." Royce answered.

"Information?" She repeated. "About what?"

"About Madison."

Vera dropped her arms and gaped at him. "What do you mean?"

"I want to know about her last visit with you. The one before she disappeared. You were the last person to see her alive. Did she say anything unusual or seem weird to you?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're kidding, right? You want me to convey to you the last conversation I had with my best friend? The police already asked me these question a hundred times. If you want my statement, then go get the report."

Royce scowled at her. _Why can't this bitch just be cooperative? _He started walking towards her.

"If I wanted to go to the police, I would have. But you know the NYPD is no help in matters like these. I just want to know what my fiancé was like before she disappeared. You have the memory, I know you do. I know you think about that day all the time."

Vera stood her ground, not intimidated in the slightest. If it was anyone else, she would have considered they just wanted closure, a peace of mind. But she knew Royce better than that. She knew he had some other reason. "Why are you asking this now, after all this time?"

"Let's just say, I want to sleep better at night. I've come across some rather… interesting information from a friend of mine and I want to make sure it wasn't true."

Vera pressed her brows together. "What kind of information?"

He smirked, "Don't worry about it. Just tell me what Maddy was like that day, eight months ago."

She let out a deep breath and moved past him. Thinking, she started pacing the floor. She hated to admit he was right, but he was. She did think about that day quite frequently. The police suspected suicide, and even though she knew Madison would never do it. That dreadful conclusion did creep its way in her mind once or twice.

Vera missed her friend dearly. She cried herself to sleep for the longest time. Maybe it was the lack of closure one gets when they lose a loved one; especially when the lost is unexpected. It wasn't like Maddy was dying and she was better prepared for the inevitable. She literally saw Maddy several hours before the police came, asking questions about a supposed suicide.

"She did seem a bit off that day… I just thought it was pre-wedding jitters or something. That's what I told the detectives. She didn't say anything that would suggest I'd never see her again. She didn't say much actually." She stopped, wrapping her arms around herself. "All she did was hold Henry. She wouldn't put him down, even after he fell asleep in her arms."

Vera gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"You think she did kill herself, don't you?"

Royce didn't know what to think as he watched the woman before him almost break down. _If she knew anything at all, then she was a damn good liar and needs to go into politics. _He thought. But he couldn't beat around the bush any longer.

"No, I don't." He finally answered. "I don't think she killed herself. I think she just wanted everyone to think that." He moved towards Vera.

"I think, she left me. I don't know why and I don't know how." He stopped when he was inches from her. "But I think you do."

"You think Maddy faked her death and I helped her with it?" She was backed into the edge of the couch and slowly starting to panic.

"If she did pull it off, I _know_ you had some part of it." He sneered.

Vera looked into his dark hazel eyes. She was scared now, but didn't show it. _Would Maddy do something like that?_

She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of the fear growing inside her. She squared her shoulders. "I have no idea on what you are talking about. But I will say this…if she is elsewhere. I'm sure she's very happy."

Whatever Royce was about to say was cut off, by the front door opening and closing. Both looked to see Cameron walk in the tense room.

He sensed something was wrong as soon as he saw the two practically toe to toe.

"Dear, is everything alright?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the unwanted guest.

Royce took a step back and turned, walking towards the door. "I was just leaving." He brushed past Cameron and opened the door. With his hand on the screen door, he turned back to Vera. "You have been very helpful, Vera. Oh, and when I do find her. I'll make sure you will pay."

And with that he walked out. Vera slid to the floor, confused as to what just happened. Cameron went over to comfort her and asked why Royce was in their home.

* * *

Royce left and returned to his car. He told Tom to go back to the apartment and they drove off. Maybe she didn't know anything, but that last thing she said fueled his curiosity more. Maybe this trail will lead to a dead end, but he wouldn't rest until he was positive.

He took his cell out his pocket and pressed a number on his speed dial. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Josh." Royce said in the receiver.

"Hey, man. What's up? Are we still on for the Yankee game?" Josh asked on the other end.

"Yes we are, but that's not why I'm calling. I need your brother's number."

"Who? Jason?"

Royce shook his head. "No. Bryan."

"Oh, okay. Sure. But what do you need it for?"

"I'll tell you at the game." He smiled into the phone. "I'll see you later."

They said their good-byes and disconnected. Royce looked out the window of the dark sedan. He looked at the city, wondering if Madison was still alive, where was she hiding and how long would it take to find her.

* * *

**Wow, longest chapter ever. Did you like? I hope you did.**

**Lots of stuff in this chapter. We meet Emmett and Vera, aren't they awesome? We see Royce again, did you miss him? I bet not. But most importantly, Rosalie met Emmett and boy did he have an impression on her. She will be seeing a lot of him too. What can I say? The guy's hooked, who wouldn't be?**

**Oh, if interested this is the trip Emmett went on: **http:// www (dot)oars (dot) com/grandcanyon/rafting/leesferry-phantomranch (dot) html#Trip-Reviews

**And some of you already have, but for new readers, I want to advertise my other story I just started. It's called **_**The Diary of Alice Brandon**_**. It features my favorite couple Jasper and Alice. So if you're Jalice fans as well, check it out. It's not as serious as this story, very lighthearted and fun.**

**Also, I was thinking of compiling outtakes for this story. Like if you want the full account on how Rosalie fell in love with cars or how she faked her death. Or anything at all, let me know. **

**So you know what to do…**


End file.
